Crime and Punishment
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: The events of Our Shared Secret from the antagonist's POV. A Timmy McNulty's fic. Rating for some situations and language.
1. The Fateful Date

DISCLAIMER: The events from "Our Shared Secret" from the antagonist's point of view. A Timmy McNulty's fic.

I'm back with another one! (Yes, and you are never back with a gift for me.) Angelica, I can't do that; don't have enough money to give you a present every time we met. (That's a lame excuse.) And besides, I don't want to make Chuckie jealous. (Now, that's a good one.) Okay, if that's settled, please say the disclaimer.

(DISCLAIMER: The characters portrayed in this story, except a few ones that Ramiro created for the occasion, are copyrighted by Nickelodeon, including yours truly, the great, the wonderful, the terrific...) And modest, right? (Okay, maybe I should do something about my ego, but it's hard to not have one when you are as cool as me.)

Before I start the story, I must clear two things. First, I don't hate McNulty, but I use him as a villain in my fics because he fits for the role. (I wonder if the guys from Warner Brothers say the same about Daffy Duck and Sylvester when they make them look like fools.) And second, I don't remember, and hadn't found, the names of Timmy's brothers, so I will call them by the names I made for them.

(Now, if Shakespeare here had already finished, let's start the story. Oh, and to all my fans, if you had already read "Our Shared Secret", you know I'll have a good role in this one as well, and the same goes for my favorite geek.)

**CRIME AND PUNISHMENT.**

A Rugrats/AGU fic by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

**-THE FATEFUL DATE.**

"Tim, where are you going?" Mrs McNulty asked her eldest son, with a little mixture of concern and anger.

Timothy groaned. At his 17 years old, he had become a very handsome guy. His face's features were a perfect mixture of delicate and tough ones, and had a very well built body, maybe not as much as he would like, but he was strong enough to beat almost any guy on his school. Plus, he had ways to talk with the girls, and had been taking advantage of this to have lots of dates since he became 15, losing his "innocence" shortly after.

Those qualities, unfortunately, were also the reason his mother was worried about him. Timmy had a bully's reputation among his schoolmates, and a well deserved one; he became used to menace and hurt the weakest guys at his school, and, thanks to intimidation, had avoided detention or any other kind of punishment, since everybody feared him so much that none of his victims dared accusing him. This also helped him to get his dates, because no girl dared rejecting him, fearing a bad reaction from the guy.

Every time one guy stood against him, and Timmy realized the brave dude (or idiot, as he always called them) could give him a bad time, the McNulty guy had one extra resource; his brothers. Tim always could count with them to scare or hurt anyone trying to fight him back; as a result, all the McNulties were feared among their classmates, and could do their will without worrying about the consequences.

Their mother knew about this, but she and her husband had no luck trying to correct the boys. The couple always blamed Tim's grandfather, deceased a year ago, for this, since, even if they loved him, they knew the man was a major cheater that liked to do his will, being a very bad influence for Tim, who eventually became a bad influence for his younger brothers as well.

"I'm just going out for a walk, Mother. Don't worry. I'll be back by dinner time." Tim answered his mom, and then put on his black leather jacket, and left the house. The woman sighed; he used to say this whenever he decided to go out without telling anyone where he was going (something he made a lot), and rarely returned at the time he announced. Mrs McNulty, however, felt a little better by knowing he was going alone, so probably, without his brothers backing him up, Tim would not try getting into troubles alone.

Tim and his brothers had their own car, but, since Tony (the second oldest boy, right below Tim) had taken it for the day, Tim really had to walk this time. He was lucky enough to find one of his usual victims (a nerdy guy named Oliver) to get some extra money and catch a taxi to go to the closest mall, or, as he liked to call it, his "hunting territory", since he usually got his dates in there.

Tim started his search at the food court. There was a few rules he had adopted for this kind of operations, the main one was, once he had got sight of a girl of his liking, he would wait and follow her a little to be sure she was dateless at that time. His favorite objectives were the girls that were shopping in group, since it was obvious there would be no guys with them, and Tim's stalking could be shorter.

This time, a very particular couple of girls got his attention, especially the elder one. She was a gorgeous blonde with a medium length hairdo, wearing a last fashion combination of white top and a black medium-sized skirt, and pink sandals that gave her a little extra height. Her companion was another girl, slightly shorter than the blonde, but just as beautiful; she had hazel brown hair, with a green-dyed strain in front of her face that covered it partially, and was dressed with a blue soccer's shirt over a pink long sleeved light sweater, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Besides the fact they were both among the prettiest girls at the mall, what caught Tim's attention the most was that he recognized these females, even if he hadn't seen any of them on a while. Tim smiled; this would be easy.

"Hey, if I'm not wrong, and I'm never are, the girls in front of me are Angelica Pickles and Lillian DeVille." Tim said in a casual tone to both girls, approaching them from behind. Both girls turned back, and recognized him almost immediately.

"Timmy McNulty? Hey, long time not seeing you!" Lil said, smiling.

"Yes. It had been a really precious time. To bad it's over." Angelica talked in a fake angry tone. Tim chuckled; this was the same Angelica he remembered.

"Glad to see you too, Pickles. So, how are you two? What had been happening in the Pickles and DeVille's front while you weren't honored by my presence?" Tim talked in a smug tone. Angelica smiled slightly, remembering her old crush on this guy, and noticing how handsome he was.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I had been kind of busy being popular, breaking hearts, and trying to pass some of my wisdom to my dear friend here. But, against my better judging, I sadly have to inform you that she had chosen a dumb baby to be her boyfriend." Angelica said, in a mocking tone, while pointing to Lil.

"Oh, come on, Angie, you know Tommy isn't that bad. You only say that because he is your cousin and you have to tease him once in a while to not lose the habit." Lil replied, gigging.

Tim frowned slightly. Lil, because of her youth, could had been a good choice, and an easy prey, but the boyfriend's detail was a major obstacle, especially since she and Angelica had no fear for him, and, if he remembered right, Tommy feared nothing as a kid, so he might not be intimidated by him now. So, he decided to focus on Angelica.

"Oh, so the Pickles boy has good taste, uh? Well, good for you two, DeVille. What about you, Angelica? The last time I saw you, that Rumkin guy seemed to have a crush on you." Tim directed to the blonde. Angelica made a disgusted face (even if she didn't consider Harold that bad) while Lil chuckled.

"Oh, please, Harold? No, McNulty, you got it wrong. He is my assistant, and I admit he is one of my best friends, but there's nothing more between us. Actually, he has the hots for Carmichael... remember Susie, right?" Angelica asked. Tim nodded, a little stunned; the butterball and Susie Carmichael?

"NO WAY! Susie is dating Harold?" Tim said, more surprised than really interested.

"Well, their first date is this weekend. I hate to admit it, but even if Harold is still the chubby and clumsy guy he always had been, he and Susie look well together." Angelica commented, and she really meant it. Even if she had no feelings for Harold, besides the friendly ones, she was a little jealous of Susie for having someone so nice interested on her. Tim noticed this, thanks to his practice reading the girls' body language, and decided to use that angle.

"And are you dating anyone right now?" Tim asked, smirking. Lil smiled slightly at the blonde, guessing the direction of this conversation.

"Nah. I'm single. My last boyfriend was... well, let's be kind, and just call him a waste of time. Besides, maybe I'm better this way. I don't want to make happy a guy, and miserable the rest of them." Angelica said in her trademark snobbish way. Tim smiled; she was ready to be caught.

"Oh, well, then maybe you'll be interested in hanging around with me this weekend. You know, just to save you from staying at home, wondering about the Carmichael girl and her date with Fatso." Tim said in a casual tone, smiling at Angelica. She smirked slightly.

"First of all, don't insult him, okay? I'm the only one allowed to insult my friends. And second... well, your offer is kind of generous. Maybe I'll consider it." Angelica said crossing her arms. Lil was silent, enjoying the show.

"This offer is for limited time, Pickles. Yours truly is really popular at his school, and any girl in there would back stab her best friend to have my attention... but, since I had known you since you were using those funny pig tails, I consider you important enough to have the preference." Tim said crossing his arms as well. Angelica chuckled, and nodded.

"Well, I think I can make a space in my agenda for a date with you, McNulty. Lillian, I'm free this weekend?" Angelica said in an "all-business" tone. Lil decided to follow the game, and mimicked the action of reading from a notebook.

"Let's see... yes, you have an open space this Saturday' afternoon. right after your yoga session with the Dalai Lama." Lil joked. Angelica chuckled, and directed to Tim.

"Okay, you are lucky, Tim. Remember where I live?" Angelica asked. Tim nodded.

"Sure. Pick you up at... five, okay?" Tim asked, rubbing his chin. Angelica nodded.

"It's a date. Glad to see you, Lil, and say hello to the Pickles boy for me. See you this Saturday, Angie." Tim ended, giving a fast look and a hand shake to Lil, and a little kiss in the cheek to Angelica. Angie placed her hand where she received the kiss, and smiled, making dreamy eyes while Tim walked away from them, with a devilish smile, that was unnoted by the girls.

That Saturday, Tim told his brothers he would need the car, a gray Plymouth, for a date. Tyler and Tucker, his twin brothers, argued this because they needed the car as well, but Tim cooled them with a little scowl (his brothers, even if they loved him, they also had a little fear for Tim), and by telling he was dating Angelica, whose had grown up to be a really hot girl; this comment made the trick even better than the scowling. Tim's brothers admired his ways to deal with girls, and were eager to hear the details of every Tim's date, that usually ended with him "scoring" with the female in turn.

Tim arrived at Angelica's house just in time. He was dressed with a red shirt, black jeans, and his usual black jacket. He didn't want to talk with Angelica's parents (Tim usually tried to avoid this, since he rarely had more than 3 dates with the same girl, and saw no reason to meet her family; besides, he already knew this one), so he just parked in front of the house, and honked. After a minute or so, Tim wide opened his eyes because of the stunning blonde leaving the house. Angelica was wearing a last-fashion red top, a fancy purse, and a little revealing mini-skirt, and had her hair on a bun, so her face could show all its beauty; the whole outfit was a perfect balance of revealing and conservative.

"Angelica, you look awesome!" Tim said to her while walking out from his car to greet her. Angelica smiled.

"I'm awesome, McNulty. For the record, you don't look that bad either." Angelica commented. Tim motioned her to enter the car, opening the door for the girl.

"So, where are we going?" Angelica asked. Tim gave her a flirty look.

"Well, I was thinking about a movie, but we have about an hour to kill before it starts. And I know a great place to do that." Tim said, while turning on the engine. He had used this place on many other dates, always with good results, especially on weekend's afternoons.

Tim stopped his car in front of the closest park, inviting Angelica to have a walk. Angie smiled; this was the same park where she and Timmy used to play as kids, alongside his brothers, and Angelica's cousins and friends. Even if Angie had never been from the sentimental type, she appreciated this kind of details.

The park was almost deserted by this hour, since it had most of its activity during the morning and at noon. Besides Angelica and Tim, the only other persons around were a few afternoon joggers, and a woman walking her dog. They walked through the games' section of the park, chatting about the old times, and laughing once in a while when remembered something particularly funny, like the time they organized a little sportive contest between Angie's babies, and Tim's siblings, and Angelica's team won when Chuckie crossed the finish line on the last race; funny enough, he got the extra impulse to run that fast because he had to use the bathroom.

After half an hour, Tim decided it was about time to make his move. Even if he had to admit it was funny to hear Angelica's memories, he wanted one thing, and only one thing from her. They walked near a group of bushes, and, a little harder Angelica would have liked, he guided her behind them.

"Hey, don't damage the merchandise, McNulty!" Angelica said to him, a little upset. Timmy smirked, and then gave her a little kiss on her cheek. Angelica actually liked it, so she allowed him to give her a hug, and start kissing her neck. The girl smiled, and kissed his cheeks back while passing her arms around his neck. Timmy continued with his kissing, and started moving his hands to more "private" parts. This was what made Angelica to react.

"Whoa! Time out, cowboy! Look, Timmy, you are very handsome, and I like making out as much as any other normal girl, but maybe we're moving a little too fast. I mean, I hadn't seen you in a long time, and now we almost... well, you get my point." Angelica pointed, while breaking the hug. Tim looked at her with lust-filled eyes.

"No. I don't. Come on, Angelica, you'll enjoy this, trust me. What happened to the girl that liked to go against the rules?" Tim said, trying to hug her again. Angelica pushed him back.

"She is no longer a little girl, McNulty. Believe it or not, I have my limits, and going that far on a first date is beyond them. Come on, let's go." Angelica said, and started walking away from the bushes. However, Tim wasn't used to be rejected, and grabbed the girl by the waist, forcing her to return.

"Well, that's your bad, Pickles, but don't think I came to this park just to smell the flowers. You are going to obey me, and enjoy this with me... and, if you don't enjoy it, well, sorry for you." Tim said, trying to hug her again. Angelica scowled at him, and tried to push Tim away again.

"McNulty! Let me go!" Angelica almost yelled while struggling to release herself. Timmy had enough of her attitude, and gave her a hard slap on the face. Angelica was shocked; nobody had ever hit her before!

Tim took advantage of Angelica's shock, and hugged her again; this time, however, he also started messing with her clothes, trying to find a zipper or something to undress her. The bushes gave them a good cover, and nobody was around that section of the park, so Angelica was on her own. However, Tim forgot one thing about Angelica; she could be scared, or bruised, or shocked... but helpless? Never in a million years!

CRUNCH!

Tim felt an acute pain right between his legs, so hard, he couldn't even yell. Angelica reacted when he was about to get rid of her skirt, and then, in a swift action, kneeled Tim right "there". The boy placed his hands on his damaged part, releasing Angelica, whose now wasn't scared, but furious.

POW! ZOCK! WHAM!

Angelica punched Timmy on his face with all her strength. Tim fell to the ground, covering his nose and mouth, since now they were spilling blood. Angelica noticed he had left uncovered his legs because of this, and took the chance to give him a powerful kick on the family jewels.

"AAAAAARRRRGHH!" Tim yelled, but it was a silent yelling, heard only by Angelica and himself, since he was almost breathless, and his jaw was killing him. Angelica grabbed her purse (who fell to the ground when Timmy slapped her), and gave him a final kick, this time, on his ribs, before dashing away, covering her slapped cheek with one hand.

Tim couldn't move from this place for almost an hour, until he felt strong enough to stand up by his own means. His nose had stopped bleeding, but still hurt a lot, just like his mouth, and could hardly walk because of the serious pain he was feeling on his private parts. He needed almost an hour to go back to his car, and, once there, he called Tony with his cell phone, because wasn't feeling good enough for driving.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony and his other siblings arrived at the park, and found him. Of course, they were shocked!

"Tim, what happened? Who did this to you? Where's Angelica?" Tyler asked. Tim made an effort to talk, despite the pain, while his brothers moved him to the back seat.

"There were two guys... huge guys! Man, they were like monsters! They ambushed me and Angelica in the park... she ran away, of course, since she is a girl and all... and that &$# didn't even called for help! She just abandoned me! I made my best to fight them, but those cowards kicked me on the "sacred place", and ... well, you see what they made." Tim said, trying to sound convincing. He wasn't about to admit what Angelica, a girl, made that to him; it would damage both his reputation and the image his brothers had of him.

Tony drove them to the hospital, so Tim could be attended. Besides the pain killers he needed, the X-rays revealed that his nose was broken, as well as a couple of back teeth. Tim got a minor surgery to fix his nose, and an appointment with the dentist to fix his teeth a couple of days later. He also made a declaration to a cop who arrived to interrogate him about the assault, inventing a description of his attackers, but hiding the fact there was a girl with him, so the police wouldn't go to interrogate her.

When he returned home, Tim only wanted to rest, and seeing no one for a couple of days. He told his brothers to say at school that, if anyone asked for him, they would say he had a major fight with a guy from another school, and sent him to the hospital, so he would need to skip classes for a few days while the police made its investigation about the fight's circumstances. That way, Tim's reputation would be safe, and, when he returned to school, he would show the result of the fight on his face, giving credibility to the story. He also asked his brothers to not contact Angelica, since, he said, was angry with her for not giving any help and abandoned him to his luck. Tim could only hope Angelica was more worried about her image than angry, so she wouldn't go to the police to say the truth.

However, even more than his reputation, or image, the largest damage was done to his pride. A girl had beaten him, and in the most humiliating and painful way he could ever had imagined. It wasn't just a minor beating; he had needed surgery to fix the damage, and she had messed with his manhood. That day, when Tim was left alone at his room after returning from the hospital, there was only one thought on his head.

"_Pickles. You are going to pay for this. You, all your family, and those stinking friends of yours."_

**(AN: Coming up next, the main event. McNulty vs... Finster!)**


	2. McNulty vs Finster

**McNulty versus Finster.**

"_...8...9...10! He is done!" The referee exclaimed, while the crowd, consisting mainly of girls, went crazy._

_Tim, wearing blue boxing gloves, and white shorts, lifted his bleeding face from the canvas to look at the person who had beaten him. There, standing at the middle of the ring, with a white top, red shorts, and black boxing gloves, raising her fists in victory, and totally unharmed, was Angelica Pickles, laughing evilly. She then gave a look to Tim, and smirked._

"_You are so pathetic, McNulty. A girl beat you!" Angelica laughed again, even louder. A moment later, the whole arena was laughing at Tim as well. He tried to stand up, but his vision became blurry...and then, black._

Tim opened his eyes, and sat up on his bed, in a single movement, sweating bullets. It had been about a month since the park's incident, and this was the fifth time he had this particular dream. Tim had many nightmares similar to that one; Angelica, as a boxer, wrestler, vigilante, soldier, or ninja, gave him a severe beating every time, making him bleed, and even cry and beg at times.

He couldn't have a single night of peaceful sleep because of the nightmares during the whole month, and, worst of all, this was reflecting on his daily life. Every time he tried to seduce a girl, the memory of Angelica hurting him came back to his mind, killing any bit of passion he could still have. Of course, this increased his hate for the blonde even more., but, unlike other times he needed to beat a person, this time he couldn't just ask his brothers to back him up, because that would mean admitting Angelica was the one who hurt him so badly. Tim needed to handle this by his own.

The next day was Saturday, so Tim could oversleep to recover for the lack of rest the previous night. After having some lunch, he decided to have a walk to clear his head, and maybe start planning a way to get his revenge. Tim, at least, seemed to be lucky with the legal stuff; he had no calls from the police during the whole month, so it was obvious Angelica didn't tell the authorities about what he tried to do to her. However, it was possible she had told it to her friends, and, in that case, it would be really hard to have a chance to get even on Angelica, because she'll surely have her relatives or a friend hanging around with her most of the time for protection.

Tim was so concentrated on his thoughts, that he didn't realize how much he had walked until he started feeling thirsty. He noticed that he had walked a really long distance, and, realized it had been a while since the last time he was on this particular street. He spotted a cyber-cafe, and decided to buy something to drink; the place was called "Java-Lava", and, for some reason Tim couldn't remember at that time, it gave him a funny feeling. Anyway, he opened the door to enter; the place was deserted, except for the person behind the counter, a pretty Asian girl, wearing the cafe's apron, with her hair fixed in two buns.

"Good afternoon. Would you like a drink, or use one of the computers?" Kimi asked in a kind tone, and then, recognized the boy in front of her. "Timmy?"

McNulty wide opened his eyes. _Of course! This is the Finsters' business._ He thought, and then got an evil smirk. Kimi seemed to be alone, giving him a good chance for his revenge. If he couldn't reach Angelica, he would damage her through her friends.

"Well, well, well. Kimi Finster. Long time not seeing you." Tim approached her slowly. Kimi frowned.

"Look, Tim, I don't know what happened between you and Angelica, but she told us you were a total jerk with her, and didn't want to see you again. She seemed very upset, so I'm guessing your intentions weren't exactly the best." Kimi said, crossing her arms. Angelica had kept the details as a secret to all her friends (except to one), but it was clear she was really angry with Tim, and, since Angelica could be a pain in the neck at times, but still was part of the gang, Kimi was taking her side. Besides, she had been a little kinder this last month, especially with Chuckie.

"Oh, you are a smart girl, right?" Tim said in a mocking tone, but slowly changed to an angry one. "Listen, Kimi, you're not as smart as you think. The smart one of your family is your mother, who could trick an idiot like Chaz Finster to marry her, and give a father to her worthless kid, even if that meant to accept that Chuckie loser as her son!"

"Never, ever, insult my family!" Kimi snapped at him, pointing at his face. "Angelica was right! You're nothing but a jerk!"

"_Oh, Angelica was right_. Please, that girl had been nothing but trouble since I know her, and you must be a real idiot for defending her. Angelica is nothing more than the meanest, dirtiest, and most worthless tramp that had ever existed!" Tim snapped back, grabbing Kimi's by her wrist. She struggled to get free, but Tim's grip was very strong.

"Tim, let me go, and get out of here!" Kimi said, both angry and scared. Tim gave her a wicked smile.

"Or what? You are going to make me go? Please, it's obvious you are alone. And, even if someone else were here, do you think any of your loser friends can handle me? Those stinking DeVille twins? The idiotic brother of yours? The stupid Angelica and her imbecile cousins? Miss Do-Gooder Carmichael, or the lard ball she is dating? Come on, Finster! Who is going to protect you?" Tim said in a mocking tone.

"Us!" Two angry male voices chorused behind Tim, making him to jump in surprise. At the door, there were two guys looking furiously at him. One was a boy with medium sized hazel brown hair, wearing a brown jacket, and, the other, a slightly taller one, had red messy hair, nerdy glasses, and a green jacket.

"Don't even dare hurting her, McNulty!" Phil walked towards Tim, incredibly pissed. Tim released his prey, recognizing the boys as well, and giving them a dirty look. He noticed they were smaller than him; Tim was about a half feet bigger than Chuckie, even with his hair making him look slightly taller than he really was. Plus, Tim was better built; Phil seemed to be the tough one of the pair, but nothing Tim couldn't handle, and even if he couldn't have a good vision of Chuck's general body's building because of his jacket (more loosely used than Phil's), Tim remembered how skinny he used to be, and deducted he couldn't had gained a lot of muscle.

"Oh, is the DeVille boy, and "Chicken" Finster! Do you still eat bugs, Phil? And you are still afraid of your shadow, Chuckie?" Tim said, crossing his arms. Phil was ready to jump over him, but was stopped by Chuckie.

"Tim, I don't know at what moment you became an idiot, but I don't really care. Please, I'm asking you to leave for your own feet, and not coming back... or we'll not be responsible for our acts." Chuckie said in a calm yet obviously angry tone. He wanted to hurt Tim as much as Phil, but he decided fighting him on his family's place wasn't adequate, especially if there was a chance of Kimi getting hurt doing it.

Tim scowled at the boys, and there was a moment of silent tension between them. After what seemed an eternity, Timmy left the place, giving them a last nasty look. Phil and Chuckie rushed next to Kimi to calm her down, and hear whatever she had to say about Tim.

Tim walked down the street, with a huge evil smile on his face. Now he had an idea to give Angelica a lesson. He just needed to invent another story to his brothers, telling them that he had discovered that the guys who hurt him were sent by Angelica's cousins because they were aware of his reputation and wanted to protect her. After convincing his brothers, then he would tell them about a place where the Pickles brothers used to hang around with their friends, and then the McNulties will vandalize the Java-Lava in revenge. Maybe later he would convince them to stalk Angelica's friends, and start beating them one at a time, when they were alone. Tim was so immerse on his thoughts, that he didn't notice someone approaching him until he was right behind.

"Hey, McNulty, wait!" Chuckie called him. Tim stopped, and turned back to face him.

"What do you want, Finster? You already played your role of "protective brother". I guess you don't really care about that dirty girl your dad accepted to have her mother, or you would be comforting her right now." Tim said in his mockery tone. Chuckie scowled at him, and talked in a very pissed tone.

"Hey, don't insult my parents, or Kimi, again, okay? And I care about her, McNulty. So much, that I heard everything she told me about your little visit to our cafe. That's why I'm here, to ask you to go back with me, and apologize for what you did. And, after that, we're going to Angelica's place so you can apologize with her as well." Chuckie pointed. He was the only one that knew the real story about Tim and Angelica's date, since she went from the park to the Java-Lava to apply some make-up on her bruised cheek so her parents wouldn't see it, and Chuckie, besides comforting her, walked the girl home, hearing all the details about the disastrous date. From that day, Angelica and Chuckie were a lot more civil with each other.

"And after that, you'll name my first born, right?" Timmy mocked him. Then, he changed to a more serious and angry tone. "Listen, Finster, if you hadn't notice, I'm stronger and bigger than you, and that gives me the right to do whatever I want. You are nothing but a coward, and a geek, with absolutely no authority over me. And I don't know why everybody is suddenly caring about that blond witch."

"Her name is Angelica, not "witch", and I don't want you to insult her ever again! I don't care if you are Mister Universe or something like that, but you have to start respecting people! Angelica can be a brat at times, and loves teasing me, but she is my friend... one of my best, and I care about her as much as I do with my sister!" Chuckie snapped. Tim gave him a weird look; he wasn't as much as a coward as he remembered. After a moment, he scowled again, and talked in an angry tone, slowly increasing the volume.

"So, you finally grew up a back-bone, uh? Not bad, Finster, but you are still a geek, your so-called sister is nothing but a dirty girl, and that Pickles witch is the worst #$&° waste of space I had ever met! And, if I want, I'll go back to that dumpster you call cafe, and do whatever I want with it, and the person attending it. Or maybe I should go to Angelica's place, and give her a little beating to make her respect me! You heard that, stu...?"

SWAK!

Tim was cut by a dashing left punch. He walked a few steps back, while covering his mouth; it was a pretty hard one. Chuckie, panting, gave him a furious look, while rubbing his fist.

"I'll never...allow you...to hurt Angie...again!" Chuckie finally found his voice back, almost yelling at the last part. Tim became furious; he was already beat by a girl, and now a geek punched him?

"Finster, you are dead meat!" Tim growled, and grabbed Chuckie by his jacket, yanking him inside a nearby alley, located behind a Chinese restaurant. It was closed by the time because of some minor repairing the stove needed, so nobody was around to help Chuckie.

Tim threw Chuck to the ground, while still holding his jacket's sleeves; it was so violent, he ripped the left sleeve from it. Chuckie tried to stand up, but Tim gave him a hard kick on his ribs, causing him to roll on the ground, losing his glasses on the process. Tim leaned to grab Chuck from his collar, and lifted him, pinning the guy against the closest wall. Then, Tim started punching him on various parts of his body, while keeping an evil grin. Chuckie did his best to block some attacks, but most of the punches connected, hurting him badly. Tim made a pause to grab Chuckie by his shirt, and laugh at him.

"And you were the one trying to stop me? Please! You are nothing next to me, Finster. And, if you think this hurts, well, it's nothing compared with what I'm going to do to your blonde friend." Tim said in a mocking tone, while lifting his right fist, preparing to give Chuckie a major blow.

Saying that wasn't a good idea.

Tim threw his fist against Chuckie's face, but the Finster boy blocked it with his right hand, and, in a swift action, punched Tim's liver with a well placed left jab. Tim leaned in pain, trying to not throw up his breakfast, and released Chuckie. He didn't missed the chance, and gave Tim a left-right combination on his face. Tim moved a few steps back, and, reacting, threw Chuckie another punch. Chuck handled to grab his wrist, and twisted it, causing Timmy to yell in pain. Then, Chuckie started kicking Tim's ass, literally, and his legs as well, while using both hands to keep his grip on McNulty's arm. Tim struggled and threw Chuckie a punch with his free hand, hitting one of his arms, causing him to loose his grip so Tim could release himself.

Tim shook his arm in pain, and turned to keep fighting. This time, Chuckie was keeping a fighting stance, ready to continue the battle. Tim charged against him, and both red haired guys exchanged a series of furious blows, but, oddly enough, it was Chuckie who was getting the advantage. The reason was clear; Tim was fighting because of pure anger, while Chuck was doing it to protect Angelica and his sister. Plus, Chuckie's tactic of twisting his enemy's wrist caused Tim so much pain on it, that he couldn't use his right fist properly.

Chuckie blocked two attacks, and responded with another left-right combination, this time to McNulty's mid-section, and then gave him another punch on his right eye. Tim's sight blurred, but he tried to strike another blow. Chuckie avoided it, and pushed his enemy, causing him to hit his back against the alley's dumpster. Tim cried in pain because of the impact, and, before he could defend himself, Chuckie started punching him without taking a second to rest between every attack. Tim was badly injured, bleeding, and, for the first time on his life, total, complete, and terribly scared during a fight. Then, he did something he had never done during a fight.

Begging.

THRAK!

"Stop, please!"

WHACK! POW!

"Finster, please, stop!"

ZOK! ZAS! WHAM!

"I give up! I give up!"

BIFF! THUD! CRACK!

"Uncle! Uncle!"

PUNCH! CHIN! PUNT! ZOWIE!

"I GIVE UP! PLEASE, DON'T HIT ME!" Tim yelled with all his lungs' strength. Chuckie, panting, stopped his attack. It was hard for him to focus his sight because he had no glasses, and his left eye was half closed because one of Timmy's punches, but eventually he could do it, and saw Tim's face more or less clearly. It was covered with blood from his mouth and nose, and, what surprised Chuckie the most, he was crying.

"Please...no more...it hurts!" Tim said in a quiet and fearful voice, while shaking like a piece of jell.

Chuckie actually felt bad for a second, because he knew very well how it feels to be afraid, but decided he needed to be scary, just this time, to protect his friends, family, and, most important, Angelica. At that moment, Chuckie realized how much he really cared about his former bully; he actually loved Angelica, and would do anything to protect her from Tim, or any other guy. Chuckie grabbed Tim by his collar using both hands, and talked in a slow voice, trying to sound as serious and menacing as possible. Oddly enough, it was easy, even if he was panting a little because of his own pain.

"I'm saying this only once, so I want you...to listen clearly, okay? If I ever...see you around Angelica...or my sister...or any of my friends...I'll kick your ass so badly, I will make thisbeating to feel like a picnic. Actually...if I know you try playing hard on any other girl, I'll find you...to be sure you'll never be able to do it again. ARE YOU HEARING ME, USELESS?" Chuckie said the last part on an angrier tone while looking at Timmy straight in the eyes. Tim gulped, and nodded, fighting to keep his conscience.

"Good. Now, just to be sure I made myself clear..." Chuck said while opening the dumpster; since the restaurant had just closed for that day, it still had a good amount of garbage on it.

Chuckie placed Tim's arms inside the dumpster, and then kneeled to grab his legs; with an evident effort, Chuck lifted the legs, and the gravity made the rest, making Tim fall inside the dumpster; at that moment, McNulty finally fainted. Chuckie sighed in relief, and, after checking Tim to be sure he was still breathing, closed the container, and started looking for his glasses. He eventually found them, but didn't put them on; instead, he left the alley, and started walking back to the Java-Lava, using the buildings' walls for support, while holding his glasses with his free hand.

Tim opened his eyes almost one hour later, thanks mainly to the awful odor that caused him to react. With a huge effort, he managed to open the dumpster, and, once he popped his head out of it, he threw up a good amount of blood, three teeth, and some egg shells he swallowed when Chuckie threw him inside the dumpster. He did his best to climb out from it, but his chest, wrist, and stomach were killing him, and his face wasn't feeling much better, so he had to wait there, with only his arms and shoulders hanging out from the dumpster, for almost twenty minutes until a couple spotted him, and helped him out. A police officer saw them, and called an ambulance. Fifteen minutes later, Timmy was on an emergency room.

Besides losing three teeth, and having a lot of bruises on his body, one blackened eye, and some minor cuts on his face, Tim had two fractured ribs, his right wrist was slightly dislocated, and his nose was broken again. Plus, he needed some shots to avoid an infection because of the time he was on the dumpster. Luckily, he needed no surgery, but he wouldn't be able to leave his room at home for at least three weeks, while having his right arm on a cast, and his chest covered in tight bandages.

Again, he didn't want to say the truth to protect his reputation, and avoid jailing as well, since accusing Chuckie could lead to an investigation revealing the reason of the fight, his attempt to assault Kimi, and his frustrated attack on Angelica. This time, his lie was even more elaborate than the first one. He told his family and the cops that he spotted one of the guys that attacked him, and decided to follow him at a distance to discover where he lived, unfortunately, this guy discovered him, and he, alongside four of his friends, dragged Tim inside the alley and beat him before throwing him into the dumpster.

Of course, he now was even angrier... but also scared. He had been on many fights before, and hardly lost any of them, but, now, he was defeated, and by a geek, no less.

Never, in a million years, he could had imagined being afraid of Chuckie Finster.

(**AN:** Coming up... Tim and hisbrothers)


	3. The Awful Truth

**-THE AWFUL TRUTH.**

_Tim fell to the ground, with his face covered by bruises, and most of his clothing in tears. He lifted his face to see a guy wearing the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen. It consisted in a one piece red disguise, with yellow boxers over it, red and yellow sneakers, and a yellow big heart symbol in the chest, with red big "CH" letters on it. The guy was also using a red hood with two antennae on it. When he moved closer to Timmy, his face became visible, revealing to be Chuckie Finster._

"_Didn't count with my cleverness, Timmy! Or maybe you didn't expect me to hit so hard, right? Well, guess what; I can do it even harder if you try to hurt my Angie again." Chuck said in a solemn yet scary tone. A moment later, Angelica, wearing the same boxing outfit she used on Tim's previous nightmare, walked next to Chuckie, and kissed him on his cheek before directing to Timmy, while placing one gloved hand over Chuck's shoulder, and the other on her hip._

"_So, you see, McNulty, I have my own hero to protect me. He is a geek and a scaredy cat, and yet he is strong enough to make you cry." Angelica said in a mocking tone. Tim started crying because of the memory._

"_TIMMY MCNULTY FEARS A GIRL AND A GEEK!" Angelica and Chuckie chorused, laughing at him. Then, lots of people appeared around Tim, laughing at him as well, and chanting **He fears a girl and a geek** one time after another. Tim covered his ears, but still heard them clearly._

Tim woke up, gasping. It had been another nightmare; the last of a series that started about three weeks ago. Just like the ones he had with Angelica kicking his ass, now he had many with Chuck doing it, also in different outfits; superhero, boxer, knight, samurai, and so, and, worst of all, the last week they always appeared together, taking turns to beat him. In this particular dream, Angelica started the fight, moping the ring with his humanity, and then, Chuckie appeared on scene, with his silly superhero's outfit, and started beating him with a mallet, while the ring disappeared and was replaced by an alley.

Tim sighed, and walked out from his room. It was almost three o' clock at the afternoon, but he still felt sleepy because of the nightmares. Luckily, the school year was almost over; just five more weeks, and he would be able to relax, and maybe finally have a good night of rest. He was so scared of Chuckie's warning, he decided to forget about his revenge, and relief the stress by beating some dorks at school. He smiled at the idea of finally being able to scare someone again. Since his cast and bandages were gone, he would have no problem doing it, and the remaining scars on his face should make him even scarier.

Tim sat on his living room's largest couch to wait for his brothers to come home from school. During these weeks, his siblings made the same thing the McNulties always did when one of them got sick and needed to do some school work and not losing classes; bully some nerds to make them do it for the sick boy. Timmy used this trick to get most of his homework done, and only made it himself when he needed to study for a quiz the next day. He told his brothers about the guys who were more suitable for the job, so they could do the bullying for him.

After a while, Tim's brothers arrived. He immediately got an odd feeling, since they all had worried expressions.

"Hey, what's wrong? The principal had grown another head, or something?" Tim asked them. Tracy, the youngest one, was the one that broke the silence.

"No, but something just as weird happened. We went with those guys you asked us to make them do your homework, but, instead of being afraid, they laughed at us, and said they no longer feared you. And, when we tried to be more aggressive, they laughed even harder, and said that they don't cared if we beat them, because the whole school was about to face us next time we try menacing someone again." Tracy said, with a puzzled expression. Tim's jaw fell; it couldn't be true... unless they knew about the fight.

"Anyone said why they no longer fear me?" Tim asked, worried.

"No. And we got some weird looks from another guys all day." Tyler said, scratching his head.

"Maybe, because you were beaten in a fight twice on the last two months, they think you're no longer dangerous. And, since you are the big brother, and our leader, they stopped fearing us as well." Tony deducted. Tim was hoping it was just that.

"But that wasn't his fault! I mean, he was outnumbered, and fighting bigger guys. Any fool can understand that's the only reason Tim lost." Tucker pointed to Tony. Tim gulped slightly, trying to fight his nerves when hearing about his own lie.

"Well, I guess we must settle that at Monday, when I go back to the school. Everyone will see I'm still as tough as usual." Tim told his brothers. For the first time in many months, Tim had to do his own homework for the weekend.

Tim and his brothers arrived earlier than usual that Monday. It was Timmy's comeback, and was important to make everyone realize that he was still in charge. However, the moment Tim appeared at the door, even if he made some students gasp, it was mainly because of the little scars he still had, and a moment later, one boy started laughing at him. Tim and his brothers decided to charge against him, but were cut by the general laughter of all the students at the corridor. Tim was living his nightmare.

During the whole day, Tim caused similar reactions. The dorks, geeks, goths, and about every guy he usually bullied were now laughing at him. Worst of all, he couldn't hit them, because he knew that to solve the problem, needed to fight it from the source, and discover if there was another reason for this lack of respect besides the one Tony deducted.

At lunch, the McNulties sat at their usual table, eating the lunch they had to buy with their own money for the first time on the whole year. They well all there, except Tyler, who was late for some reason.

"Man, this stinks!" Tyler said.

"I know, but egg salad is supposed to smell this way." Tucker replied while having a spoon of said meal.

"I'm not talking about the stupid food, idiot! I mean, how people are treating us! I know that the year is almost done, but, if we don't solve this, we'll still be treated this way when we come back in September!" Tyler snapped. The whole table got silent.

"I have an idea. Why don't you fight some guy from the football team? A big and strong one, in front of the whole school. That should prove you are still menacing." Tucker pointed to Tim.

Tim rubbed his chin; that sounded like a good plan, but, truth be said, he was a little scared about having another fight. Losing one against Chuck Finster was a major blow to his confidence, and wasn't sure if he could be able to defeat a stronger guy.

"Don't be silly, Tucker! Timmy just recovered from that beating, remember? He isn't in conditions of fighting a strong opponent right now." Tony said to his younger brother. Tim sighed in relief, thanking silently for his brother's fast thinking, and then cleared his throat.

"Look, what we must do is enforcing our general image, not just mine. After all, next year I'll be a senior, and we have to be sure all of you will be feared as well before I leave for college. Tucker's idea isn't that bad, but I think one of you should do the fighting." Tim pointed. His brothers looked at each other; unlike Timmy, who could fight without any help once in a while, they were used to fight as a team, so the idea of going against someone strong with no help at all wasn't appealing to them.

At that moment, Tracy dashed into the cafeteria, holding a computer disc. He sat in a hurry next to Tucker and Tyler, panting.

"Hey, cool down, Speedy Gonzales! Where's the fire?" Tucker said to his brother. Tracy motioned his siblings to move their heads to the center of the table to talk to them in secret.

"I overheard these two guys in the computers' room, talking about you, Tim, and a video that's circulating around the school. Apparently, whatever is in this CD I could snatch from them, is the reason nobody respects us anymore." Tracy whispered. Tim paled; what was he talking about? There were no witnesses both times he got beaten!

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see that video!" Tyler said to his brothers. All of them, but Tim, nodded. The McNulties left the cafeteria as discretely as possible, and went to the computers' room.

Tracy wasn't just the youngest McNulty, but the one with the best grades, and he knew more about computers than any of them, so he was the one sitting at the keyboard, while his brothers overlooked the screen from behind him. The first thing that appeared on the video was a black image, and then, in white letters, the phrase "The Fall of McNulty", covering half of the screen.

"Man, who made this video? Martin Customoris?" Tucker said, laughing slightly, but nobody seemed to care about his comment, so he decided to concentrate at the screen as well.

"Hey, that guy isn't Finster?" Tony pointed. The video had started, showing Tim arguing with Chuckie on the street. Tim gulped, and started sweating.

"Yes. Hey, look at the date! It was the day you were beaten, Timmy! Why you didn't tell us you saw Chuck then?" Tyler asked his brother, getting no response.

"I'll increase the volume." Tracy said, and soon everyone was hearing the argument between Timmy and the geek. His siblings became surprised when they heard Chuckie's demanding apologies from Tim, and even more when he replied, and Chuckie hit him.

"Finster punched you?" Tony, shocked, asked his old brother, who now was even paler. Then, they all saw the moment Tim grabbed Chuckie, and yanked him into the alley. The camera made some out of focus' takes, and, a moment later, showed Timmy beating Chuckie.

"Ha, ha! Look at that loser! Well done, Timmy! Timmy?" Tucker said to his brother, but got a puzzled look when noticed his expression.

"Oh, my..." Tracy said, stunned. The video was showing Chuckie fighting back.

All the McNulties became silent while watching the images, and wide opened their eyes, and their jaws fell, when Chuckie started getting advantage. Then, when Chuck went berzerker on Tim, they gasped, watching how their brother became a human punching bag. Tim said no word during the whole scene, watching the video with a full terror expression; he couldn't deny how much he feared Chuckie now, and watching how he acted like a wild animal over him made Tim shake like a leaf in the wind.

When Chuckie stopped hitting Tim on the video, Tracy got a fast look at the timer, and gulped. The real fight lasted about two minutes, but Chuckie's beating on Tim did it for almost four! When they heard Chuck menacing Tim, the McNulties got totally pale, and gasped again when the Finster boy threw Tim inside the dumpster. Then, the camera moved out of focus again, obviously because the one filming wanted to be undiscovered, and, then, there was a cut on the tape.

A moment later, the tape showed the dumpster, wide open, and a long take of Tim's beaten body. All the McNulties watched the scene with a hint of fear on their eyes, especially Timmy. Besides the fact he looked as bad as if a rabid Bull-Mastiff had used him like his chewing toy, Tim realized that someone took advantage of his unconscious state to tape him, and this person left him there!

This last take lasted about one minute, showing in detail Tim's injuries. Then, the video ended showing a black screen and the message "We no longer need to fear him." The McNulties stayed there in silence, first watching the screen, and then at Timmy.

"What is that boy taking? Steroids for lions?" Tyler broke the silence, both furious and surprised.

"Oh, man, I can't believe he did that to you! He is...he is...by God's sake, he is Finster! The greatest coward that had ever walked on the face of the Earth!" Tucker snapped, having feelings similar to his twin's. Tim said nothing, just lowered his head while rubbing his arms.

"We have to show this video to the police! That geek is going to rot in jail!" Tracy said while taking the CD out from the computer. Tony shook his head.

"Are you insane? Tim was the one who started the fight by menacing and insulting Finster and his family! He would be the one rotting in jail!" Tony exclaimed. Then, he turned to talk to his older brother.

"Tim, Finster mentioned something about you not hurting Angelica again. This has something to do with that date you had with her, right?" Tony asked. Tim sighed, still looking down.

"There were no giant guys hitting me that time... it was Angelica." Tim confessed in a monotonous voice. His brothers gasped, and, a moment later, Tim revealed the real story behind his injuries. Once he finished, Tony, who was the only one of his brothers that could stand up against Tim once in a while, snapped at him.

"Tim, you are an idiot! Angelica knows us, and her parents are big business people! If she opens her mouth, you'll be on a legal problem the size of Chicago! And now, it's even more important to never let a cop watch this video, or the investigation would lead to that assault you tried to play on her!" Tony exclaimed in a hurry. Tim nodded, totally pale; that was what scared him the most.

"Don't you think I already know that? I had feared that since Angelica sent me to the hospital! But I think she doesn't want to affect her image as well; otherwise, I would be behind bars right now." Tim said, both angry and nervous. Tony sighed in relief.

"That's fine, but, if anyone shows this video to the Police, that would be enough to start a legal process. And, if I heard right, many students have a copy." Tracy pointed, concerned.

"Okay. First of all, we have to discover who taped Timmy and his fight with that… animal." Tucker said, still a little shaken because of the images.

"Yes. Let's think… who in the school has hard feelings against Tim?" Tyler asked while rubbing his chin. His brothers gave him a weird look. Tyler sighed.

"Okay, that was a silly question. Now… who in the school has hard feelings against Tim, AND usually carries a video camera, so he or she could have taped the fight?" Tyler corrected himself.

"Whoever he or she was, is someone who knows about edition. Most of this video was took with the camera's zoom... obviously, he or she kept a distance to be undiscovered. However, the video still has a lot of the original audio, something this guy had to enhance." Tracy commented. Tim started pondering about that, and then, his eyes brightened.

"Tracy… those guys who were talking about the video… the ones you stole it from… do you know their names?" Tim asked his brother. Tracy rubbed his chin.

"Well…one of them is a dork called Steven… and the other…I remember now! He is that nerd you bully once in a while, Oliver Johnson." Tracy told Tim. At that moment, Tim got a really furious look.

"Oliver… that slug… HE IS ON THE AUDIOVISUAL CLUB! He carries a #)/&#!°+ camera almost all the time!" Tim roared, scaring his siblings. Then, he dashed out of the room, with a murderous look on his eyes. His brothers ran behind him a moment later.

Oliver was the perfect image of a geek. He had a short black out-of-fashion hairdo, big glasses, braces, skinny body, and was a perfect target for bullies. However, this time, he was the happiest guy at the school. He was receiving something he usually lacked, admiration and respect, and not just from other geeks and nerds, but from almost the whole school. Of course, one particular group wasn't that happy with him. The most pissed member of that gang appeared in the same corridor Oliver now was leaving some books at his locker.

"JOHNSON, YOU IDIOT!" Tim yelled at him while pinning the guy against the lockers. Oliver got surprised, but, instead of panicking, as he usually did every time Tim menaced him, the geek smiled.

"Tim, how are you? Hadn't seen you in ages! Nice scars, they go with your personality." Oliver said to his bully in a mocking tone. This pissed Tim even more.

"You are the one who taped me, right? Come on, admit it, so I can #&)+ tear you in pieces!" Tim snapped at him while tightening his grip. His brothers appeared behind him a moment later, also with menacing looks. However, Oliver still wasn't intimidated.

"Oh, so you finally saw a copy of my video! I was sure it was one of you who grabbed it from my backpack. You can conserve it if you want; I made like a hundred copies, and sold them in 10 dollars each. The best material I ever had taped." Oliver said, keeping his smile. The McNulties were now cracking their knuckles, ready to beat the geek all together. Oliver changed his expression to a grin.

"Don't waste your energy, folks. I no longer fear the McNulties, and the same goes for the rest of the school. Once they saw a geek beating the crap out of Tim here, he immediately lost his menacing element. If that Finster guy was brave enough to stand against you, and win, then we'll be brave too, and not let you to bully us again." Oliver directed to all the McNulties, and then to Tim's face. He was ready to kill this guy.

"He is right, McNulty. Let him go." Tim and his friends turned to see who was talking to them, and gasped. Behind them, George Smith, the football team's captain, was giving them a nasty look… alongside the rest of the team, and almost twenty more students. Tim dropped Oliver, and faced George.

"Stay out of this, Smith! I'm giving this fool a lesson, and if you get in my way…!" Tim was cut by the growling of the whole football team, and the angry glares of all the other students. Tim gulped, and backed up to move next to his brothers, who were gulping as well. Oliver moved next to George, smiling and crossing his arms.

"You see, Tim, we all owe something to Oliver here. His video showed us your true nature. You are nothing but a coward, McNulty, and we should have realized that a long time ago. That Finster guy made the right thing when he beat you, because he was protecting his family and that Angelica girl, so we're following his example, and start protecting ourselves. You are not going to hurt neither Oliver nor any other person again, or the whole school will give you and your brothers a lesson. And don't worry, we'll keep the whole video stuff as a "secret-everybody-knows" stuff, because we don't want to cause any problem to Finster and his family… but, mess with anyone, and we'll tell the police and the school's authorities about everything you had done to us, besides showing the video as well." George informed the McNulties, and then he and Oliver retired, while all the other guys at the corridor started throwing paper balls, banana peals, and rotten eggs and tomatoes (that they had prepared over the weekend for this moment) against Tim and his brothers. Tim was shocked; in one day, his whole reputation was destroyed, and now he was the one scared of his classmates.

(**AN:** Coming up, the conclusion)


	4. The Revenge

**-THE REVENGE.**

_Tim was tied to a surgery's table, dressed with the classic hospital robe. Next to him, Chuckie Finster and Angelica Pickles were preparing some surgical equipment._

"_We are ready, Doctor Pickles. You can now perform the vasectomy." Chuck said to Angie, who nodded at him and then grinned evilly at Tim._

"_No, wait, I hadn't requested for that surgery!" Tim yelled in pain._

"_Oh, well. I hadn't received my title either, so we're even." Angelica said while grabbing a saw and moving next to Timmy's mid-section._

"_We ran out of anesthesia, Doctor, but I think we can use this." Chuck said while taking out a huge club with nail points and barbwire around it. Tim looked at it with a terrified expression._

"_I'm ready to tape the whole procedure, Doctors. The whole world will enjoy this." Oliver popped behind Chuckie, holding his camera, and moved next to Tim's face to capture his expressions on tape._

"_No! No, please! Don't do it…" Timmy yelled in fear when he saw Angelica preparing her saw to do the first cut, and Chuck lifting the club over his head, ready to strike._

"DON'T…!" Timmy woke up, panting. This nightmare was a new one; Oliver had never appeared before on his dreams. Of course, he just realized two days ago about what he did to him.

Tim sat on his bed, sighing. His image was totally destroyed, and people at school no longer feared or respected him. Worst of all, he saw no way out of this situation. Usually, when a bully gets into this kind of problem, he can solve it by challenging the guy that beat him on first place, with many witnesses around, and, if he beats that guy, usually that's more than enough to save his reputation. However, he couldn't use that approach this time.

First of all, this wasn't a simple schoolyard's fight. There were legal matters involved, so challenging Chuck was a terrible idea. He would surely reject fighting, and then he might spill the truth to the cops. Besides, almost everyone at Tim's school, unknown to the Finster guy, had become Chuckie's fan, and Tim couldn't risk hurting him without making someone at his school show the video to avenge Chuck.

And second, and most important, Tim was deadly afraid of Chuckie. His fear became even bigger when he and Tony decided to take a look at the Finsters' house that Monday's afternoon, right after classes. Even after watching the video, Tony couldn't believe someone like Chuckie could be able to defeat his brother in a fight. However, what they saw made them gasp in fear.

Chuckie was at his backyard, that had some weights and a punching bag hanging from the tree, with Betty DeVille, Phil and Lil's mother, doing some working out. The McNulties remembered that the woman used to exercise a lot, and now she was helping Chuckie to get some muscle on his bones, and, obviously, was succeeding; Betty and Chuckie, unknown to them, had started this program since he was 12, when Tommy and Dil's dad finally got ableto payfor a pool, so Chuckie decided to build up a little tonot look so skinny in his bathing suit, and, even if he wasn´t a natural athlete, Chuckie starting showing some progress after a while. Chuck wasn't as strongly built as Tim, but he was no longer a weakling, and seemed strong enough to win a fight (as he obviously did).

Hiding behind a fence, Tim and Tony saw when Betty was encouraging and directing Chuck, using white boxing gloves, while he was punching the bag, an image that almost made Tim to wet his pants. To complete the nightmarish image, Angelica entered the backyard, wearing a working out outfit as well (she looked so beautiful that Chuckie stopped for a few seconds to stare at her), and Betty motioned her to put her own gloves, a couple of red ones, and start doing some shadow-boxing, mimicking Chuck's moves. Angie had asked Betty to include her on these sessions both for exercising and learning some self-defense moves, plus spending more time with Chuckie, who became his official boyfriend a couple of weeks after he kicked Tim's butt. Once Angelica started her own routine with the bag, including both punching and kicking, Tim couldn't stand it any more, and ran away.

Tim felt an awful chill while having this memory back. He would need to be crazy to fight Chuckie again, and going against any of his friends was an invitation to both him and Angelica making his nightmares true. But there was another thing that scared him as well; the idea of having another series of nightmares, this time with both Chuck and Angelica beating him, and Oliver playing various roles on them.

He could imagine it; Chuck and Angie as wrestlers, kicking his ass on the ring, with Oliver narrating the fight; them as soldiers, with Oliver directing the couple's attack over him; them as police officers, leading Tim to a courtroom, with Oliver as the judge… and all these times, the nightmare would include some sort of mockery, or general laughter against him. Tim wasn't going to accept it. Then, he had a plan, and smiled for the same time in what seemed to be ages; maybe, if he could beat at least one of the persons that damaged him, Tim would be able to have some rest.

He would do it alone, with no witnesses, and nobody would ever know it was him who attacked this person; of course, this couldn't help Tim recover his reputation, but, at least, he would have some revenge. And of course, Oliver would be that victim; he hadn't damaged his body, manhood, or pride, but he was the one that hurt his image the most and ruined his reputation at school. Not to mention he took advantage of Tim's unconscious state to tape him, and didn't made a thing to help.

The next day, after school, Tim searched at his attic for something he could use for his plan, smiling when he found a white ski mask. Then, he dropped it on a backpack, along with one red and black leather jacket (his just black one had to be dumped because it became totally ruined during his fight with Chuck) that he had never used at school, and black gloves, needed to leave no fingerprints.

To avoid having to give explanations, and be as casual as possible, Tim left his house wearing a red T-shirt, and told his brothers that he was going to the mall and try getting a date to forget about his problems for a while, also telling them that he would walk to the bus stop (he didn't want to use the car, since it was well known among his classmates) to relax a little before starting his "hunting". Then, he sneaked into the house's backyard, where he had dropped the backpack and a metallic baseball bat, took his things, and left.

Oliver's family owned a hardware store, and he used to work there at the afternoons. Tim had learned from previous visits to buy some spare parts his car needed (always intimidating Oliver to have them for free, or with a big discount), that the nerd's father usually allowed Oliver to attend the store alone on Wednesdays, because the man had to go to see the guy that sold him the merchandise those days. It was the perfect chance to give Oliver a lesson.

Tim hide on an alley located two buildings away from the store, disguised himself with the clothing he had on his backpack. He smirked when grabbing the bat with his right hand. Tim took some deep breaths, and then, moving fast and carefully to not being spotted, dashed to the hardware store.

"Hello, may I help…" Oliver greeted the person that entered the store, gasping when realized how he was dressed. Tim gave him a cruel smile behind his mask, and then threw the first attack, hitting Oliver on his right arm.

"AAAUURRGH!" The nerd cried in pain, and tried to cover from another blow, but Tim could connect it on his ribs.

"UUUNGH!" Oliver fell to the ground, grabbing his chest. Tim kicked him several times, enjoying his prey's suffering. He then grabbed the bat with both hands, ready to beat him unconscious.

"Stop, you maniac!" Tim turned, and then saw a gigantic bald guy, with a big chin, and more muscles than Tim and all his brothers combined, entering the store, with his thick arms extended to grab him.

Tim gasped in fear, and swung his bat on the man's head direction, but the giant grabbed it with one hand, and then used his free one to grab Tim from his collar. A second later,McNulty was flying across the room, landing on some shelves filled up with volts and nuts. At the same time Tim was trying to not faint because of the pain, he was cursing himself for not considering the possibility of some customers helping Oliver during the attack.

Tim started crawling, trying desperately to stand up, but the giant wasn't finished with him. He grabbed Tim´s left arm, and twisted it in an extremely painful position, that resembled a lot the one Chuckie used against Tim when they fought in the alley. McNulty tried to fight back, but the man lifted him over his bald head, and slammed him against the floor with all his strength, causing Tim to stop his struggle and lay motionless.

"Hey, Oliver, are you okay?" The man stopped attacking Tim, and walked next to Oliver, talking to him and helping the boy stand up in an amazingly kind way that had nothing to do with the violent display he had used against Tim.

"Yes… thanks a lot, Mister Pangborn. You can count with a special prize for your car's parts from now on." Oliver said to the man, while adjusting his glasses and rubbing his chest. Obviously, he was a regular customer.

"Good. Sit down while I call the cops so they can handle this punk." The man said, growling on a menacing tone at the last part while looking down at Tim. He then leaned down to take out his mask. Tim couldn't do anything to avoid it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPILOGUE.**

A couple of months later, Tim was wearing a totally orange outfit, lifting garbage at the park, alongside a few other guys about his age, or slightly younger, with a couple of police officers watching them.

Sadly for Tim, this time it wasn't a dream.

Tim was declared guilty of assault against Oliver. Besides the huge man's declaration (he was a former wrestler, and ironically, Tim discovered he was also the principal at Chuck and Angelica's school), the nerd got the support of the whole school; everybody told the authorities about Tim and his bully's nature, and that Oliver was one of his regular victims. Luckily, they still stuck to the idea of not telling anyone about the video, but the damage was done. Tim escaped from jail thanks to his age, and from the reformatory thanks to one of his uncles, a very tricky lawyer, but he couldn't avoid punishment. He had to accomplish 800 hours of community service, plus paying for Oliver's medical bills, and a 20 thousand dollars bail.

Besides that, his parents promised to watch him more carefully, and his brothers' image was so damaged they were lucky the classes ended a few weeks later, because everyone at school stopped talking to them, and they were on constant watch by the football team and the teachers. Their parents were seriously considering changing them to another school next year. To add insult to the injury, Tim was expelled from school, losing the whole semester.

Tim ended his work for the day. Since it was summer, and had no classes or job to attend, he was ordered to work this way every day, from five a.m. to noon, until September. Tim dressed with his regular clothes, and walked back home. His parents decided to forbid him to use the car, and menaced to sell it if his brothers allowed him to drive it against their orders; since the vehicle legally belonged to his parents, Tim had no other choice than using the bus. Usually, one of his brothers or his dad could pick him up after ending his community work, but this day he had asked them to trust him, and allow him to go home by his own. Feeling that he was finally learning his lesson, his dad agreed. Plus, his brothers couldn't pick him up since, because of the economical problem the family now had, they had no other choice but getting a summer job each.

On his way to the bus station, Tim spotted two beautiful girls sitting on a bench. One of them had long brown hair, and was wearing a necklace with a golden "N" on it, and the other was a pretty brunette that used a lot of accessories and had her hair fixed with three pig tails. Tim decided it wouldn't hurt to go back on the "game"; it should be his own therapy to finally overcome his nightmares, and have some fun during the summer, since, because of his family's debt to pay for both the bail and Oliver's expenses, and Tim's obligatory job, they wouldn't be able to go on vacation that year.

"I can't believe it, Nicole. She is from the popular crew, and decided to date that… geek!" The girl with the pig tails said to the other, who seemed to be one or two years younger.

"Come on, Saavanah. He is one of the nicest and cutest guys I had ever known; I dated him for some time, so I know what I mean. And you must admit, he had become a really handsome young man. You are just jealous because they are a lovely couple." Nicole told her friend. Saavanah groaned in annoyance. At that moment, Tim appeared behind them.

"Excuse me, dear ladies, but I couldn't help but over hear you two arguing… and two beautiful candidates to Miss Teen America like you two shouldn't argue in the street." Tim said in his flirty tone. Nicole rolled her eyes, but Saavanah found him quite appealing, despite the fact he wasn't using last fashion clothing, and had little scars on his face.

"You are right, my dear friend. I must keep my beauty intact, and worrying about my blonde friend lack of taste for men can cause me skin problems." Saavanah said, in a flirty tone as well. Nicole noticed his scars, and, since she is a kind girl, felt bad for Tim.

"What happened to your face? Had an accident or something?" Nicole asked, really concerned. Tim smiled. He knew this kind of girl; one sad story, and she will be so impressed he would have no problems to hook her.

"Oh, the scars… I got them defending one of my little brothers from a mean bully. This guy was a brute, I tell you. I had to fight him with all my strength, but I could beat him, and make him promise to never attack anyone again." Tim said while flexing a little his arms to show his biceps. Nicole got impressed by the story, and Saavanah by his body.

"Wow! You are a brave guy, you know?" Nicole said, giving him a nice look.

"And you don't look that bad either. Good thing that punk didn't hurt your face that much." Saavanah said in a flirty tone while rubbing Tim's arm and face with one finger. Tim smiled nervously; actually, his face was one of Chuck's main targets during their fight. His nose now was a little wider than originally, and he was using one fake tooth to replace the front one he had lost. Tim looked at Saavanah with flirty eyes, and decided to continue.

"Oh, well, he wasn't anything I couldn't handle. But I must admit the fight was a little more violent than usual. This guy, as I told you, was a brute, a wild animal; he was..." Tim was cut by Nicole, whose spotted someone behind him.

"Chuckie!" Nicole exclaimed, smiling. Tim turned back, and gasped. Chuck was behind him, trying to keep a gentle smile, but giving Tim an angry look. He was using a red shirt Angelica bought to him, a little tighter than the ones he normally wore, so Chuck looked a little more muscular than usual.

"Hey, Nicole, Saavanah, glad to see you!" Chuckie said, directing to the girls. Nicole smiled widely, and give him a little friendly kiss on his cheek, while Saavanah frowned and crossed her arms. Tim walked two steps back.

"Oh, Timmy, what a surprise! Hadn't seen you in a while." Chuckie turned to see Tim, glaring at him for a second. McNulty felt a chill on his spine.

"Wait... you know each other?" Saavanah asked Tim. BeforeMcNulty could answer, Chuckie directed to the girls.

"Yes, since I was two and a half years old." Chuck told Saavanah and Nicole. Then, he turned to talk to McNulty.

"So, Tim, for how much time you had known Saavanah and my FRIEND Nicole?" Chuck asked him, making emphasis on his friendship with Nicole. Tim got a blank look, and grabbed his collar, nervously.

Actually, Chuckie was also a little afraid of the idea of fighting Tim again, but he was dead serious about not allowing him to hurt any girl again; even if Saavanah wasn't exactly his favorite person, she didn't deserve to be injured or mistreated, as Tim tried to do with both Kimi and Angelica.

"We just met a moment ago, Chuckie. He didn't even told us his name before you arrived." Nicole said to her friend. Saavanah moved next to Tim, smirking at Chuckie.

"Yes. He was telling us about a huge fight he had with a bully to protect one of his siblings. Obviously, he is far braver than you, Finster." Saavanah said, making Tim even more nervous. Chuck raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Well, what a surprise, Tim! Why don't you tell us how you fought this guy? Or even better... SHOW ME." Chuckie said to Tim, while crossing his arms.

"Y..yes...I...I'll show you, Chuck..." Tim said, nervously, but trying to keep a brave look.

And then, Tim showed Chuckie and the girls...

...how fast he could really run.

THE END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ha, ha, ha! Poor Timmy! But he deserved that. I mean, trying to take advantage on Kimi...) Angelica, you amaze me! You are mentioning his attack on Kimi before his on you? (Hey, believe it or not, I care about my friends. Plus, she is like my sister-in-law.) Like? Angie, she IS your sister-in-law. (Not until Finster can give me the ring... hope he hurries up.) You're one in a million, you know that? (Of course.) And I thank God for that. (Why don't you watch your mouth while I still like you?)

Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this story. I hope you all had read the author notes and the disclaimer, to know that this would be a little more violent than my regular stories. (Just a little?) Well, remember that Tim was the one receiving the hits on "Our Shared Secret", so it's obvious he was about to be hurt on this one. (Good point.)

Please, leave a review before going. (And don't forget to tip the waiter.) What waiter? There's no waiter here! (In that case, give those tips to me.) Just say good bye, okay? (Yeah. I know. So long, people, and thanks for reading this fic!)

Keep the good writing.


End file.
